


Забытье

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Нелегко быть Темным Ящером





	Забытье

Лунный свет.  
Лунный сахар.  
Втянуть, закрыв пальцем вторую ноздрю и прижимая язык к нёбу, чтобы не закашляться, — и немного подождать. Скоро наступит желанное забвение.  
Никакого особенного удовольствия от него Олаф давно не испытывал, но, по крайней мере, он мог спокойно заснуть. Без дозы лунного сахара ему это уже не удавалось. Стоило закрыть глаза — и сквозь тьму начинали проступать лица.  
Подозрительное, обманчиво улыбающееся лицо Люсьена Лашанса.  
Учтивое лицо Очивы — Олаф так и не решил для себя, считать ли ее лицо именно лицом или мордой.  
Резкое, притягательное лицо и отливающие красным глаза Винсента.  
И те, чьи имена он сразу выбрасывал из памяти, как только выполнял очередной заказ. Какая-то бедная рыбачка, какой-то данмерский купец, который успел назвать его проклятым н’вахом перед смертью, какой-то имперский чиновник… Олаф потерял им счет. Но имя сегодняшнего — или уже вчерашнего — заказа он точно не забудет.  
Винсент Вальтиери отозвал его в дальний угол убежища, велел отвернуться от всех и показал обрывок пергамента, на котором было написано одно-единственное имя. Прочтя его, Олаф сразу понял, почему новый заказ был окружен такой секретностью.  
— Но…  
— Кто-то провел на нее Темный Ритуал, — Винсент пожал плечами.  
— Странно, — Олаф в упор уставился на Винсента. Его смуглое, типично бретонское лицо сейчас было особенно непроницаемым. — Кому она помешала? Их вроде бы все уважают…  
— Ты отказываешься?  
— Нет. У меня еще не было таких… благородных целей. Просто удивился.  
— Эти люди не те, кем хотят казаться. Скажем так, не только я один получаю удовольствие от вечеров в доме ее супруга, — уклончиво заметил Винсент и тронул Олафа за руку.  
Олаф так и не решил, нравится ему новое задание или нет. С одной стороны, оно приятно щекотало его самолюбие. Новая цель жила в хорошо охраняемом дворце, с семьей и явно не была беззащитна. Эту дамочку не так просто будет обвести вокруг пальца и укокошить, размышлял Олаф, чертя в пыли веточкой примерный план действий. Надо разузнать ее распорядок дня, раздобыть схему расстановки охраны, план дворца, выяснить ее слабости и увлечения…  
С другой стороны, убить супругу всеми уважаемого, почтенного и обладающего многими достоинствами правителя города — совсем не то, что прихлопнуть жирного купца или какого-нибудь жреца-пропойцу. Сейчас Олаф жалел о том, что не может побеседовать с заказчиком и понять, чем он руководствовался. Что-то же заставило его провести Темный Ритуал, который и сам по себе не для слабонервных…  
Но с утра, немного придя в себя после дозы лунного сахара, Олаф уже скакал в Скинград.

***  
Он провел несколько дней, расспрашивая жителей Скинграда. Эти расспросы всегда раздражали его больше всего, но, в конце концов, без них невозможно выполнить заказ. А сейчас ему было любопытно — может быть, получится узнать что-нибудь о заказчике?  
Выяснилось, что чета Гассилдоров, графов Скинграда, недолюбливает — и с полной взаимностью — Гильдию магов, но еще более откровенно враждует с некромантами. С архимагом Травеном граф хотя бы сотрудничает время от времени, ради порядка в Скинграде, конечно. Подумав, Олаф заподозрил в первую очередь Маннимарко, главу некромантов, но еще подумав, решил вычеркнуть некроманта и забыть о нем. Кто-кто, а Маннимарко способен избавиться от неприятного ему человека без помощи Темного Братства. Да и Травен, если вдуматься, тоже. Может быть, все проще, и какая-то авантюристка любой ценой хочет занять место графини? И Олаф принялся расспрашивать о личной жизни графской четы. Правда, тут он узнал меньше. Граф редко появлялся на людях.  
— Так, значит, господин Гассилдор — скромный, замкнутый человек, любящий уединение, — рассуждал Олаф в зале небольшого трактира на окраине, где и остановился. — А вечера, о которых я слыхал от своего друга, стало быть, устраивает госпожа графиня?  
— Что ты, что ты, — женщина, с которой заговорил Олаф в этот раз, с самого начала старательно демонстрировала свою осведомленность, а сейчас заговорщицки улыбнулась и шепнула: — Почтенная госпожа Рона тяжко болеет и никогда не покидает своей комнаты. Но господин граф все равно любит ее больше жизни!  
— А ведь у него, наверное, была возможность жениться на другой, если бы он хотел, — как бы вскользь заметил Олаф.  
— Может, и была, да кто ж тебе скажет, чужеземец? — Женщина вдруг заторопилась, вспомнив, что у нее остались какие-то неотложные дела. Олаф глубоко задумался.  
Похоже, нужно быть осторожнее. Он определенно вызвал подозрения своими расспросами.  
Теперь все становилось несколько проще.  
Заплатить паре нищих мальчишек на улицах, чтобы они рассмотрели окна дворца и узнали, где почивает графиня.  
Пронаблюдать, как часто навещают ее граф и прислуга. Прислуга наверняка приходит в комнату по часам. Лекарь, возможно, раз в день… А вот граф?  
Потом узнать, кто будет на страже во дворце, и подкупить их.  
Кому-то этот заказ обойдется в необычно кругленькую сумму. Впрочем, Олафом уже овладел охотничий азарт. Он пытался просчитать, каковы будут последствия для Скинграда. Сможет ли заказчица утешить вдовца после смерти госпожи Роны? Будет ли она вмешиваться в политику графа? Как на это посмотрят добрые скинградские горожане? Впрочем, что бы там ни было, дело ассасина Темного Братства — выполнить заказ. И если он станет камешком, повлекшим за собой гибельные перемены…  
Что ж, об этом никто не узнает. А для самого Олафа остается забвение, даруемое лунным сахаром.  
Спустя несколько дней Олаф уже знал все, что ему нужно.  
Он проверил кинжал, лук и стрелы. Меч решил не брать — он не понадобится. Доспехи, поразмыслив, — тоже. Ему придется карабкаться сначала по дереву, потом по узкому парапету, а доспех все-таки не лоскут шелка. Вот капюшон и маску — обязательно!  
У Олафа была способность, за которую его особенно ценили и Очива, и Винсент. Он умел будто сливаться с кустами или стенами, так что стража, не говоря уж о случайных прохожих, могла пройти мимо, обдавая запахом пота и пива, и ничего не заметить. Маска ему понадобилась скорее для того, чтобы в лунную ночь бледное, светлокожее нордское лицо не выделялось в темноте, а светлые волосы скрывал капюшон. Да и спокойнее, когда ты скрыт от взоров людских.  
Работа ассасина — не из тех, которыми хочется хвастаться на площадях…  
Стражу он, по некоторому размышлению, решил не подкупить, а подпоить. Никому и в голову не приходило, что можно замышлять дурное против всеми любимого графа и его бедной супруги. А значит, никто и не усмотрел бы особого греха в том, чтобы пропустить перед сменой кружку-другую нордского мьода, редкого в Сиродииле… О том, что в мьод было подмешано зелье из алхимических тиглей, которое удивило бы и архимага Травена, никто, понятное дело, не догадывался. Молодчик в капюшоне вел себя так дружелюбно и держался так располагающе!  
А потом, натянув маску и дождавшись, когда стражники один за другим впадут в бесчувственное оцепенение прямо на постах, приступил к главному.  
Влез на примеченное еще третьего дня высокое дерево у дворца.  
Балансируя руками, пробежал по ветке к парапету второго этажа. Перескочил. Бесшумно, точно кот, прокрался по парапету. Узкий, зараза, — чтобы по нему бегать, надо быть каджиткой!  
Акробаткой.  
А не крупным рослым парнем из Данстара, занесенным нелегкой в эти южные края…  
Женщина бездвижно лежала в постели. Шторы были приспущены, но через них можно было заглянуть в окно. С первого взгляда Олафа поразила ее неподвижность. Рона была не просто больна — она была парализована. А со второго — молодость графини. Олаф уже видел графа; это был довольно пожилой, хотя и бодрый, господин, и его супруге приличествовали бы благородные седины и элегантные морщины на некогда прекрасном лице. Но нет, ни седин, ни морщин не было на застывшем — неживом — лице, как не было на нем ни чувства, ни мысли.  
Уж не родня ли ее заказала, мелькнуло у Олафа. Так жить — и правда лучше не жить. А что ж сами не убили? Духу, видать, не хватило… Сам-то Олаф впервые убил еще подростком.  
Почти неслышно тренькнула тетива, посылая стрелу.  
Меткостью Олаф гордился — и гордился заслуженно. Госпожа в постели даже не вздрогнула, когда стрела вошла ей в горло. Из раны выкатилось несколько капель крови, потом резким толчком брызнул целый фонтан, и через несколько мгновений все было кончено. А затем…  
Оторопевший Олаф наблюдал, не в силах оторвать глаз, от жуткого зрелища — женщина, только что казавшаяся молодой красавицей, вдруг покрывается морщинами, мертвые губы приоткрываются, обнажая гнилые черные зубы, волосы редеют и седеют, а тело съеживается и становится старчески маленьким… Он вцепился одной рукой в лук, второй — в парапет, пытаясь понять, что происходит. «Колдовство! Вот почему граф не любит Гильдию магов…»  
Рядом с ним открылось окно. Олаф резко развернулся, выхватывая вторую стрелу.  
— Не стоит, друг мой, — послышался печальный голос. Сам граф смотрел на него, и в лице его не было ни гнева, ни осуждения. Только глубокая, безысходная грусть. Олаф внимательно вгляделся в лицо графа, красивое и благородное, но резкое, заметил знакомый алый блеск в глазах — и ему показалось, что он понял. — Позволь, я расскажу, почему я так поступил. Прошло полвека с тех пор, как мы — я и Рона стали вампирами. Я смирился. Рона — нет. Я научился сдерживаться и не пить кровь, а Рона… Она просто отказалась питаться и поддерживать в себе силы. Я ухаживал за ней все эти годы, искал для нее исцеления, пока не понял, что это невозможно…  
— И вы…  
— Нет. Один из моих верных слуг. Я бы не решился… даже так… но все, чего я хотел, это дать ей обрести покой. А теперь ступай. Я оплачу все расходы Темного Братства. Ступай…  
Граф отвернулся, и Олаф подумал, что ему, должно быть, дорого стоили эта короткая исповедь и это натянутое, как тетива, спокойствие.  
Он спрыгнул с парапета на ветку, уцепившись за нее, как кот, перебрался удобнее, наконец, сумел слезть с дерева.  
Сегодня он снова будет вдыхать лунный сахар.  
Двойную порцию.  
Ему очень нужно забыться.  
Как получит свое забвение граф Янус Гассилдор, правитель Скинграда? Олаф не хотел больше ничего об этом знать.

***  
— Глупо отказываться быть вампиром, — заявил Винсент Вальтиери, когда Олаф попытался его осторожно расспросить. — Я не понимаю графа Скинграда, что ни говори! Я сам стал вампиром лет триста назад в горах Эшленда. Почти столетие я тайно охотился, и наконец меня нашло Тёмное Братство. И что же? Я знаю лучшие заклинания, не боюсь болезней, парализующих ядов, меня труднее ранить. Став вампиром, я обрел новые силы и, главное, бессмертие! И потом, кровь это же такое наслаждение… Нет, Роне следовало умереть, еще не родившись, если она не способна оценить подобные преимущества!  
Он говорил и лукаво косил на Олафа красноватым глазом. Олаф улыбнулся. Их с Винсентом связывали не только общие дела Братства и не только дружба — хотя подчас Олаф сомневался, значит ли он хоть что-то для этого трехсотлетнего вампира.  
— Присоединяйся ко мне, — Винсент приблизился к нему, взял за руку, его красные глаза оказались прямо напротив голубых глаз Олафа. — Мы сможем быть вместе вечно… Сильные, могущественные, бесстрашные, охотники городов и сел — разве тебе это не по душе?  
«А останется ли у меня душа после того, как я соглашусь?»  
Олаф помолчал, наконец кивнул. Винсент просиял и обнял его за плечи. Олафу на миг даже стало неловко, потому что он согласился вовсе не из привязанности.  
Может быть, думал он, если я утрачу свою душу в обмен на силу и бессмертие вампира, я наконец-то обрету настоящее забвение. А потом, если не врут легенды, однажды я рассыплюсь в пепел, и тогда забвение станет полным.  
Слаще лунного сахара.


End file.
